SHMH first time
by Dizzybunny
Summary: An interlude of another story. Set just after Season 2, episode 3.  This has adult themes drugs/sex  if you don't like please don't read.   Sherlock/Molly
1. Chapter 1

This is an odd off shoot of my story Sherlock and Molly That Night. That is completely innocent, and will remain so. However I needed to get this out of my head.

So whilst you don't need to read That Night, this appears somewhere during chapter 3. For those that can't be bothered to read it, here is a little scene setter.

Sherlock had hidden at Molly's flat the night before his meeting with Moriarty. That night he had heard her crying out in her sleep, deep in a nightmare. He wakes her from the nightmare and she falls back to sleep. The next morning, full of shame and embarrassment she finds Sherlock had spent the night in her room keeping her company. He starts to plan into operation, but he needs information...

S S S S S S

"I need something else though. Something only you can tell me." said Sherlock calmly. "I need to know about Moriarty, about Jim."

Sherlock heard her gasp. "I really don't want to talk about that."

"Molly, everything he said to you could be of vital importance. It could be a small clue that could lead me to his team. The people threatening John and Lestrade."

Molly said nothing.

"Let's start with how you met Jim."

A sob escaped Molly's lips and she dashed from the kitchen into her bedroom. After slamming the door shut, she threw herself on the bed and cried even harder. Damn Sherlock, damn damn damn him. For one second she found herself regretting letting him into her house, then immediately retracted the thought. He was the most irritating man she had ever met. He might be brilliant, but at times he could be so stupid.

Sherlock sat in the kitchen. He hadn't expected such a violent reaction to his questioning. Puzzled he replayed the conversation in his head. No, everything he had asked was reasonable. Potentially embarrassing for Molly, but necessary. Then he remembered her yesterday morning (was it really only yesterday?). The little lost girl sitting in bed in pyjamas asking him to make Moriarty go away, to make it all better. At that moment, he imagined what John would say. "A bit not good Sherlock."

He gave her a few minutes, and then left the kitchen and knocked gently on the bedroom door. "Molly? I realise now I was being selfish. I didn't think about how difficult this could be for you."

There was a pause, and then Molly opened the door, and raised her head challenging him. "The word you are looking for is 'sorry'."

Her face was blotchy from crying and her hair was messy, but through that he saw the woman that he had turned to 2 nights ago. That had unconditionally opened her life to him, had helped save him. The strength that she had shown him that night was back.

Sherlock bent down onto his knees, so he was looking up at her, "I apologise unreservedly and wholeheartedly."

Sherlock looked genuinely contrite and Molly began to feel like a heel. "I'm sorry too."

A spark of an idea formed in his head. "Do you trust me Molly?"

"Will I regret it, if I say yes?"

Sherlock tutted. "Not if you trust me."

Molly rolled her eyes and looked down at him. "I trust you Sherlock."

Sherlock stood up and moved closer to her. Molly instinctively stepped back, which is what Sherlock expected. She was now a lot closer to the bed.

He knew Molly wasn't a dominant personality type. He didn't need much deductive powers to see how nervous she was. He need to take control, not to scare her, but to lead her where he wanted.

"Good." He reached out towards her, and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders. Slowly he let his hands flow down her arms, finally grasping her hands. Gently he spread her fingers, and intertwining his with hers. Sherlock was a good foot taller than her, and he used his height to dominate her. He closed the gap until they were touching, her head resting on his chest.

"Look at me Molly." he commanded gently.

Oh god his voice was like chocolate or velvet, so deep, so resonant. She lifted her head to stare into his eyes. She could drown in those eyes. He slowly lowered his face towards her, his lips moving millimetre by millimetre towards hers. She felt her breathing quicken, before he finally made contact. Pushing his lips firmly over hers.

Everything went out of her head at that moment. She closed her eyes and felt her entire body tingle. He let go of her hand, and used his to support her weight as she felt her knees buckle. Suddenly he pulled back and she opened her eyes confused.

"I need to know that you want this." he breathed. His own breathing faster than she expected. "I swear I won't hurt you, but if we start I won't be able to stop. Do you understand?"

In her head she was screaming, but mutely she nodded.

"Say it Molly," he said calmly, watching her carefully. "You have to tell me you want me to continue."

The power he had over her was overwhelming. "Yes, I want you to."

"Good," he breathed. "Now say my name."

Molly gazed up him, seeing the concentration on his face, his eyes boring into hers. "Please Sherlock."

He smiled at her, and kissed her again deeply. This time his tongue probed her mouth, and she let it. She moaned slightly as he raised a hand to the back of her head, and entangled his fingers in her hair.

He stepped back and grasped the hem of her blouse. In one fluid motion he lifted it, revealing her slim figure. He reached to her hip and gently pulled the zip of her skirt down. He eased it slightly from her hips, letting it fall to the floor. He drew her towards him again, and reaching round her thin frame, and unhooking her bra with one hand.

She gasped and immediately he fell on her mouth again, then kissing her cheeks. "You are so very pretty Molly." he breathed as he nuzzled her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Please Sherlock, don't mock me."

He pulled back completely and in a sudden move lifted her like a small child, he lowered his face to her again, kissing her passionately before placing her on the bed. "You. Are. Beautiful." he said firmly.

He moved to the end of the bed and stood watching her as he removed his shirt. He didn't hurry, undoing each button carefully, then removing it completely. He watched as she coloured at the sight of him without his shirt. He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. His hand moved to his trousers and he undid the button and fly. She closed her eyes. "No Molly. Don't look away."

"I …. I can't.., I ..." she stammered shyly.

He left his trousers on and climbed up the bed towards her. "Don't turn away from me."

She opened her eyes again to find him at eye level with her. "He tried to hurt you." he said clearly.

Fear flashed into her eyes, and she turned as if to get out of bed. Sherlock grabbed her arm preventing her moving. "No Molly" he said gently. She sank back onto the pillows, and stared at him. "I'm going to take that memory away." He kissed her again, and whilst doing so rested his hand on her breast. Her breath hitched at his touch. "I'm claiming you back." he said between kisses. He squeezed her breast gently, and was triumphant with the result as she moved against him. Keeping up the kisses, he gradually moved from her mouth, to her neck and finally he took a small bud of nipple into his mouth.

Strawberries, he though unexpectedly. She tastes of strawberries.

He continued to suck and nibble at her breasts, as she gripped his hair, writhing at his touch.

Sherlock took his time. He explored every inch of her skin with his fingers, and mouth. He knew it was to intensify her pleasure, but also to satisfy himself that Moriarty hadn't marked her delicate flesh. He found no scars, bruises or marks that would indicate he had.

He continued his exploration of her body. She panted as his fingers explored her pubic region, pushing her plain thin pants down to her knees, before easing them off completely.

At that moment she would have given half her salary to be wearing something silky from anywhere other than M&S. Then all rational thought stopped as he touched the small sensitive bud between her legs. She made a small inarticulate noise and then white lights exploded in her head. She had never experienced anything like it.

He paused for a moment, letting her regain her senses. Then calmly he climbed on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms, and looking down at her. His enormous frame casting a shadow over her face and body. Somehow he had managed to remove his trousers without her realising, she could feel his hard cock pushing gently at her thigh.

He kissed her eyes and mouth again. He was completely in control but Molly could see the effort that it was taking.

"I need you." he whispered to her.

Molly nodded and reached down to touch him and guide him to her. Her fingers closed around his flesh. God he was big, Molly was extremely inexperienced on a practical level, but she knew this was above average. She stared up at him, holding his weight above her. She felt like a small doll next him. She kissed his chest, and silently parted her legs to accommodate him better.

He carefully lowered himself towards her, the tip of cock finding her entrance wet and ready for him. He pushed carefully, hesitating as she winced. "Please Sherlock, just..." he interrupted her by pushing hard and fast burying himself in her.

She cried out momentarily in pain tensing around him. He waited a beat until she relaxed and then he started to gently thrust into her. With each thrust he could feel her breath against his chest getting faster and more out of control. She was delicious. Like a ripe piece of fruit, soft and yielding.

She didn't speak, just concentrating on the feeling of him. He felt her grip his biceps and began to push back against him. He knew that it was close. "Cum for me Molly." he ordered.

Her eyes flew open at his words. He felt rather than saw her reaction, and instantly thrust harder. He plunged deeply into her and they climaxed simultaneously. He heard her cry out his name loudly as he had thrust, and then she lost all capability to speak. As his cock continued to pulse into her, his head was thrown back, the tendons on his neck straining, the rest of his body completely still as he pulsed and poured his essence into her. Molly continued to spasm for a moment, overwhelmed, as slowly her body come down from the heights he'd sent her too.

He finally lowered his head and kissed her forehead. She whimpered slightly as he moved.

Molly didn't know how to feel at that moment. Partly she felt completely exhausted, even lifting her head was too much effort. But it also felt as if every fibre in her body was hypersensitive. Every movement Sherlock made sent shivers into her. As he began to lift himself off of her, withdrawing from her body, she moaned in disappointment.

He continued to kiss her face, and then let out a low chuckle as he lay down next to her, "Don't be greedy Molly dear."

His voice pulled her from her stupor, she rolled over to look at him, as he lay beside her.

Sherlock pulled the duvet from the floor and threw it over them both.

She dropped her gaze, and hid her face in his chest. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Instantly he realised what he'd done. "You should have told me that you were a virgin Molly. I promised I wouldn't hurt you. Did I?"

"No.. Well Yes, but I didn't mind. It was a good hurt." she struggled for the words. Still speaking to his chest, she began to ramble. "You've obviously worked out that Jim didn't …. " She paused. "One day he came to the lab. But it wasn't Jim, it was Moriarty. He scared me, threatened me, and was about to force himself on me, but we were interrupted by Lestrade arriving. He wasn't ready for a confrontation with him, and left immediately. Lestrade worked out what was going on, and assigned a police office to be with me for a couple of days, just in case he came back."

He stroked her hair. "I am glad you told me Molly. But he's gone now, and will never ever threaten you again."

"My father always said men only wanted thing from a woman, but that a woman has to care for a man before she would give herself to him. I don't mean I care for you... Oh I didn't mean that - obviously I 'care' for you... I just mean... I wanted to say I realise that you didn't just want one thing... OK?"

Sherlock reached out to touch her arm, stroking it slightly. "I'm going to say this very slowly and very clearly. And I want you to understand I mean every single word." He kissed the top of her head. "I asked you 'before' if you wanted to. That was for a reason. I needed to know you wanted me to make love to you. I wasn't going to force you. Moriarty tried to hurt you, to get at me. I wanted to take that memory away. Instead of him being your memory when you thought of someone touching you, I wanted it to be of me. I wanted to give you everything. But the only thing I had was me. I gave you me." He kissed her again. "And your father was wrong. It's not just women that have to care. I had to care."

Molly raised herself onto one elbow, and returned the kiss. "I don't think I will ever forget this."

Sherlock snorted. "I should hope not." Then smiled at her. "At least not until the next time!"

S S S S S S S S S

OK. That's the first love scene I've ever written. I'm not happy with the ending – would Molly really speak to Jim to Sherlock like that? All comments welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and Molly's 2nd encounter.

Wow. Thanks for all the very positive comments about my first time story. I'm amazed.

This is my story of Molly and Sherlock's next encounter. It kind of follows on from Chapter 5 of my story That Night, but not exactly. Actually who needs a story to get Molly and Sherlock together?

Disclaimer: OK. Sherlock isn't mine. Mr Gattiss and Mr Moffatt are responsible for all that is wonderful about Sherlock. I'm just borrowing them for while.

S S S S S S S

It was late when Molly got home, well past 9pm. She'd had a long day, with Lestrade chasing her for test results and two suspicious deaths. Letting herself into her flat, she was met by her cat Toby at the door. "Hello darling. Have you been waiting for me? I know it's a bit late for dinner isn't it." She entered the kitchen and fed Toby. She was about to put the kettle on, but changed her mind. It was very late, and she just wanted to go to bed. Sighing Molly slipped off her shoes and and wandered into the lounge.

She turned on the light, and jumped as she saw Sherlock sitting on the sofa. He was wearing an old coat that had definitely seen better days, jeans that were dirty and ripped, and a very beaten up pair of Doc Martens boots. Those weren't the clothes that she had obtain from him before he left. She guessed at some point he must have exchanged those for these older ones.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Did I?"

"I wasn't sure when you would be back. You said a few days, it's been a week."

Sherlock waved vacantly, "I've been busy. It's actually quite easy to lose track of time on the streets. I arrived here about 10 minutes before you."

"Is that where you've been staying? On the streets?" She began to notice a odd odour. "Oh my goodness! Where have you been sleeping and what have you been sleeping in?"

Sherlock sniffed his coat sleeve. "I don't think it's me."

"Trust me Sherlock, it's you" she said emphatically. "You need a bath."

Sherlock's mouth twitched slightly as he watched Molly assert herself. "I was staying along the embankment. It's not easy to get hot water and shower facilities there."

"I'm sorry... I didn't think about that."

Sherlock stood up and shrugged of the coat. "A bath sounds good." he said as he left the lounge.

"There are towels in the bathroom cupboard." she called after him, "and bubble bath on the shelf."

He put his head back around the lounge door. "Bubble bath? Do I look like a bubble bath type person?"

She blushed, "possibly not. But anything right now would help that smell."

Sherlock stomped of to the bathroom muttering under his breath.

S S S S S S S S

Molly decided that she couldn't go to bed, until she had heard about his adventures. She busied herself tidying up the kitchen, and 30 minutes later a bathed Sherlock reappeared.

"A cup of tea would be wonderful about now." he said.

Molly turned to respond and gasped slightly. He was clean, that much was certain. She could actually see rather a lot of him. He was barefoot and bare chested. He'd shaved off a full week of stubble. He must have brushed his teeth as well as she could smell mint toothpaste. He was drying his hair with one small hand towel and wearing another around his waist.

"Better?" he asked.

Molly gulped. "Er, yes."

"No more offending smell?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to say anything.

"Good." He sat down at the kitchen table, and picked up the news paper and began to read. "I've put my street clothes in a bag in the bathroom. Don't wash them, I will need them again soon."

Molly turned and placed a cup of tea on the table. "OK."

Sherlock watched her out the corner of his eye. His mouth twitched slightly in a small smile. He could see how his presence had affected her. Her breathing rate had increased, her heart rate had also risen looking at the pulse he could actually see in her neck. She was trying to think of something to say, but all she had managed to do was clean the same spot on the sink three times.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I got you a present."

She turned to look at him. "Really?"

Sherlock lifted a gift bag up from where he'd hid it under the table.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes. Well no, but... You don't have to buy me presents."

"I know I don't have to, I wanted to." He pushed the bag over to her.

Molly felt inside the bag, and pulled out a beautiful gift box. It was about the size of a ream of paper. It was red with a raised black flocking and a red ribbon on top.

"Well go on then," he urged. "Open it."

Excitedly Molly lifted the lid of the box. A layer of tissue paper lay on top, covering the contents. Carefully she open the layers of tissues to reveal something silky and black. She picked it up carefully and held it up to look at it. It was the most beautiful negligee she had ever seen. The fabric flowed like water, and the lace work around the bust was exquisite. This definitely wasn't something from a department store. This had expensive written all over it. She held it up, judging it's length. It would cover her modesty, but not a lot else.

"Oh it's beautiful." she breathed, and blushed when she realised Sherlock was watching her reaction. "Thank you very much."

Sherlock looked up from the paper. "Not that I am complaining about your pink pyjama's with the sheep, but I thought you should have something nice to wear tonight." he said casually.

Molly looked surprised. "Tonight?"

"Yes. If you want?"

Molly looked at him, the memory of their time together last week flashed before her eyes. Her first time ever.

"Um, that sounds nice." A thought struck her. "Do you mean... um... together?"

He raised an eyebrow. He reached out and took her hand. "Do you want to?"

She nodded coyly. "I'd like that."

"Good, because tonight it's your turn to decide what happens."

"I can't... I mean.." Molly stammered. "I'm confused. What do you mean?"

He pulled her closer to him, and ran his hands down her back. "Last time I made the decisions. Tonight it's your turn."

S S S S S S S S

Molly still didn't really understand what Sherlock meant or wanted. But their time together last week had been the most amazing in her life. He'd turned her into a woman. And right now he was waiting in her bedroom for her.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She'd put on a small amount of make up, and brushed her hair out, so it fell in a soft wave behind her. She was also wearing the beautiful black negligee that Sherlock had purchased. It flowed gently over her bust, and finished about 2 inches below her bottom.

Taking a deep breath she left the bathroom and then hesitated at the bedroom door. She debated knocking, but heard Sherlock call out to her. "Molly, I know you're waiting there. Let me see you."

She opened the door and stepped in cautiously. Sherlock was lying in her bed, under a sheet.

She spotted his towel carelessly left on a chair, and immediately realised he was naked.

He raised himself up, leaning against the headboard and looked at her.

She hopped nervously from foot to foot, feeling stupid. "So. Um... "

"It's alright Molly." said Sherlock. He patted the bed, indicating she should sit next to him.

Obediently she crossed the room and sat. Sherlock stroked her back through the silk. "Nothing is going to happen that you don't want." he said reassuringly.

Molly blushed. "I know. But this all feels so odd. I mean your so …." she breathed in. "and I'm not."

"I'm so what?" he asked puzzled.

"Everything!" she exclaimed. "I mean look at you. You're gorgeous and sexy, and obviously way more experienced than I am. You could have anyone you wanted."

Sherlock reached out and turned her face, to look at him. "I think that right now there isn't a man in this country that wouldn't find you gorgeous and sexy. And I want to be here, with you." He took her hand and gently kissed her wrist. "As for being experienced," he paused and coughed slightly. "I've only ever been with one other person, it lasted 6 months and that was a very very long time ago."

Molly's eyes widened in surprise. "You?"

"What do you mean, me? You're surprised?"

"But you know... I mean you're good. You're better than good. Oh gosh. " Molly shook her head. "I'm not saying this right."

"Are you saying, because I knew how to have sex, you thought I'd had a string of lovers?"

Oh God, this isn't happening, thought Molly to herself. I'm sitting on my bed, wearing a very revealing silk nightie, with a naked Sherlock Holmes talking to me about sex. This is a dream. Molly closed her eyes. "Well yes."

Sherlock smiled and stroked her back again. "There's been no one for years Molly. No one I wanted to be with." He slipped his hand under the black silk to stroke her bare skin. "I was very young when I met her, and she taught me a lot. Looking back I can see she took advantage of me, but I was in a bad place then, and it could have been a lot worse."

Molly looked down at him, "I can't imagine anyone taking advantage of you?"

Sherlock smiled "I'd like you to." He pulled back the sheet on her side of the bed, "would you please come and make love to me?"

She looked at him, and nodded. Wordlessly, she climbed into the bed.

Sherlock kissed her and then lay back. Molly felt the heat rise in her at his touch. "What do I do?"

"Anything you want." he whispered. "I'm not going to do anything unless you ask me to."

She considered that carefully. "Can I hold you?"

He smiled, and opened his arms to let her cuddle him.

Molly found the smell of him intoxicating. Despite his recent bath, he still had a hint of spice about him. Almost unthinkingly she found herself nuzzling his neck. He kissed her as she began to kiss him.

She was so hesitant, so gentle Sherlock found himself holding back in case he scared her. He wanted her to be in control this evening. To let her set the pace.

Molly loved the feel of him, as she touched his chest, she could feel his ribs. She was sure he'd lost weight over the past week.

He continued to let her kiss his neck, and ran his finger nails gently along her back. Gradually she became more confident and kissed his chest.

"Tell me Molly what you want to do." he breathed into her hair.

"I like the taste of you." she confessed kissing him further and rubbing her hands across his torso, and stomach.

He pulled back the sheet, revealing his naked body. He was hard. "You can taste everything you want."

She hesitated at the sight of him. "Sherlock?"

"Only if you want."

Molly licked her lips and began to kiss his stomach and abdomen, her hands brushed against his cock, and she felt it jump under her touch. If anything he was larger than she remembered. She nuzzled at it's base, and smiled to herself as he groaned at her attention. She licked up the whole length, before gently lapping at the top. Sherlock gripped the sheets on the bed, "That's very nice, Molly."

She closed her mouth over the head, and sucked slowly. Sherlock raised a hand and gently rested it on her head, guiding her carefully. "Yes, that's good."

Molly felt herself getting wet. She could feel her own sex tightening uncomfortably. God he tasted so good. She paused and felt Sherlock's disappointment. She commenced again, and felt him stiffen. She felt the power she had over him, just for an instance. She released him from her mouth, and gazed up at him. "Please touch me." she asked him.

He reach down and pulled her up on top of him, so he could reach her. He stroked her back, and then kissed her breasts through the silk. He carefully lowered the thin straps on her negligee, allowing him to see her naked breasts. He paused watching her reaction.

"Please Sherlock." she murmured.

He continued to touch her back and stroke her hair "What do you want Molly? You have to tell me."

She whimpered in frustration. "Suck them, please?"

He kissed her passionately and then gently took a bare nipple into his mouth, at the same time he gently rubbed the other nipple slowly. She writhed on top of him. She was so soft and pliant. The black silk stark against her skin. She was so erotic. He so wanted to lift her on to him, to feel her riding him. But he wanted her to take the next step by herself. He moved her slightly, so she could feel his cock against her sex. Unconsciously she started to rub herself against it. Sherlock gently pushed her upright so he could see her astride him. He reached up to her chest and squeezed her breasts. She whimpered quietly, her pleasure evident.

Her breathing quickened, and she gazed down at him. He was so gorgeous, his black curls all tousled and his blue eyes wide as he watched her. In this position she was pinning his cock down, and it pressed against her clitoris. She gasped, as it felt so good, but she knew it could be better. He had shown her that last week.

"I need you," she said copying his words from before. Sherlock understood immediately and grasped her hips. He lifted her, releasing his cock before lowering her carefully back down.

Molly gasped at the sudden fullness, then purred with the pleasure of him filling her. Unbidden she began to rock on him, her breathing speeding up further. She felt the first stirrings of pleasure "oh please," she begged. "don't stop."

Sherlock watched as she took her pleasure from him, using him. He gripped her hands, fingers interlocking, supporting her as she rose and fell. He could feel his own orgasm building as she continued to move against him. "Tell me Molly. Say it."

Molly was almost beyond all rational thought. "Don't stop," she kept repeating. He realised how close she was as she began to shake. "Sherlock?" she begged.

Sherlock gripped her hips and thrust upwards deeply into her. Immediately she arched her back and ground herself onto him. Sherlock grunted, thrust again, cumming instantly. He continued to hold her down on him as she came, prolonging the experience for them both. She fell forward and he held her close, pressing her breasts to his chest and supporting her neck and head and twisting his fingers in her long blond hair. "It's alright Molly, I've got you." he whispered to her. "I've got you."

Molly had no idea how long it continued. It felt like forever as he continued to hold her down onto him. Eventually she calmed down and tried to control her breathing. He relaxed his hold and leant back slightly to look at her.

Her face was flushed and her breasts were swollen. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Molly dropped her head shyly. "Thank you."

He gently lifted her and rolled her onto the bed. He kissed her neck and lips, and settled down next to her, holding her gently in his arms. "Tell me," he asked, "how did it feel to have that much control?"

Molly considered the question for a moment , and then giggled. "pretty good," she confessed.

He grinned. "Don't get too carried away." he said quietly into her ear. "I still have a lot of things to teach you."

S S S S S S S


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and Molly

Wow. Thanks for all the very positive comments about my little scenes. I'm truly amazed.

This is my story of Molly and Sherlock's next encounter. It kind of follows on from Chapter 10 of my story That Night, but not exactly. And as I said before who needs a story to get Molly and Sherlock together?

Warnings: Sex, some discussions about drugs and the occasional profanity.

Disclaimer: OK. Sherlock isn't mine. Mr Gattiss and Mr Moffatt are responsible for all that is wonderful about Sherlock. I'm just borrowing them for while.

S S S S S S S S

Sherlock threw off his coat, and began to pace around the morgue, watching Molly out the corner of his eye. She seemed to know that he didn't want to talk, but was content just to watch him walk.

He'd seen her lock the door earlier after John had left, so felt comfortable that they were unlikely to be disturbed. He was fighting a battle within himself, and losing. It had started the moment he'd seen Bobby shooting up under the railway arches. Ted had been right. He had been a user. It had been a while, but he could still remember that feeling. The incredible sense of being everywhere all at once. Being completely aware of every single sound, in complete clarity. Feeling every molecule of air against his skin. Like he could almost see the atoms in everything. He hadn't been that close to it for a long time. He felt the desire rising in him and he knew that he had to quench it quickly.

He breathed deeply. He owed her so, so much already. But was this too a big an ask? He knew that whilst she professed to trust him, there was only so much she could take. Would she still look at him the same way again? He could feel the beginning of the slow burn taking control of him. No, he wouldn't use her. Not like he'd been used.

Molly saw him stop pacing and looked over in concern. "Sherlock are you OK?" She could see his entire body tense. "Tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and said admitted quietly. "I have a problem."

She approached him and gently touched his arm. He stepped backwards immediately, putting some distance between them.

She was surprised at his jumpiness. "It's OK. Let me help you."

"No."

Molly shook her head. "I don't understand?"

He opened his eyes, and stared at her. "You don't know me" he said coldly. "You don't know what I am capable of. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Look, I may not know you that well. But I've seen you. Up close and personal." Molly tried to step close to him, but he backed away again. Concerned she held up her hands and retreated a little towards the benches away from him. "OK. I won't come closer."

He laughed. "John and Lestrade never told you did they?"

"Told me what?" she asked puzzled.

"About my past!" he spat out the words.

"What about your past?"

He hesitated for a microsecond, watching for her reaction. "That I'm a drug addict."

Molly stood stunned. "No."

"See I've disappointed you." He grabbed his coat and made for the door way.

Molly got there first, forcing him to back off to avoid touching her. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Away where? To find some drugs?"

Sherlock shook his head. "I haven't done them for years, but being out there, seeing others. Watching their highs... God Molly, I so want it. I can't control it."

"This is what you meant the other night isn't it? When you said you were in a bad place?"

"Yes, but not in the way you mean."

"Will you tell me about it?"

He shoulders stiffened, "if I do, will you let me go?"

"If you tell me the truth, and you tell me everything, and you still want to go, I promise I'll let you."

Sherlock paced to the other end of the room, and turned away from her. He leant his head against the wall. He'd never told anyone the full story before, not even Mycroft. He shut his eyes, and began to speak. "The first time was when I was 16, and I was bored. Mycroft's friends had the stuff. It was just another experiment at first. But then I wanted more. It went quickly from bad to worse. Then one day I found myself being propositioned by a drug dealer who wanted a blow job in return. I walked away, but the craving started. Out of desperation I broke into one of Mycroft's friends houses, knowing they would have some, but I got caught by the boys mother. She offered me a roof for the night, and free coke. She knew where her son kept his stash. That night when I was high, she came to me and seduced me. It was my first time, and I was as high as a kite. It continued for a while after that. She used me for sex, and I used her for drugs. Finally I realised that she was no different from the drug dealers. Same deal, different packaging. I decided it had to stop, and gradually weaned myself off the drugs, little by little. Using sex as a substitute for the thrill. Then I had to stop that. I've been clean for almost 15 years - until you." He turned to look at Molly. She was still standing by the door.

"So she was the woman you said took advantage of you."

He nodded. "I can't call it rape, I was after all an enthusiastic pupil. But I would say my judgement had been somewhat impaired."

Molly hesitated, "And now? Would you still take sex over drugs?"

Sherlock approached her slowly, he dropped his voice so it was barely audible but it still sounded loud in the quiet of the morgue, his eyes drinking in her body, "right now I want to tear into you, and hear you scream my name. I want to feel you sucking me, just like you did the other night. I want to hold you down and take you from behind until you cum, begging for more."

He stepped back. "You wanted the truth Molly. That's the truth" he said horsely "now get out of my way."

Molly didn't move. "And if I said yes?"

"Don't."

Molly stepped closer him this time. She was terrified. Not of Sherlock hurting her, but of the drugs hurting Sherlock. "I'll give you a choice," her voice was stronger than she believed it would be. "The door's there, you can leave. Or you can have me. As a willing participant."

He looked her up and down, his eyes taking in her delicate frame. He knew her body, and had seen her reactions to him. She was offering herself to him, even after what he'd said.

He stepped closer, expecting her to flinch. She didn't. He reached out touched her face with his index finger, marvelling at the way she held his gaze. "You'd do that for me?"

"In a heart beat."

He grabbed her by the lapels of her lab coat and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting in a frantic kiss. She gasped at the suddenness.

He travelled from her lips to her ear, biting the lobe and drawing it into his mouth. He heard her moan and instantly grabbed her bottom, lifting her until she locked her legs around his hips. He carried her to the lab bench and set her down on the edge, so he could use his hands to open her lab coat, pulling roughly at the buttons. He then pulled apart her blouse, uncaring as the material ripped, until he could see her breasts within their dainty bra. He pulled her bra down forcing her breasts to spill over the cups, until he had access to them.

She started to pull his t-shirt up but Sherlock firmly grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back with one strong hand. She pouted at him, and Sherlock fell on her neck nipping at her collar bone, until she moaned again. This time with his spare hand he slid it up her skirt and pulled her knickers to one side and unceremoniously slid a finger into her. She was already wet.

"Jesus!" she panted, her breasts rising and falling, her breathing unevenly.

"Wrong!" he growled as he took a nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

Molly almost screamed and arched her back, allowing him even more access to her.

Sherlock continue fingering her and alternating between her breasts and her neck. He realised that he loved the taste of her flesh, and licked her nipples again. The saltiness of her turning him on even more.

Suddenly he withdrew his fingers from her and pushed off her lab coat and blouse completely. He lifted her down and turned her around, leaning her over the bench.

Molly knew what was coming next. He'd made that clear. This was more intense than she had previously experienced with him. Then that had been about pleasuring her. This was now only about Sherlock, and his needs. She heard his belt buckle chink as he undid it and then the zipper noise of his fly. She felt a cool breeze across her bottom as he lifted her skirt and then felt him pull down her pants. He rested one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip. Pulling her slightly until she adjusted her stance. She was rewarded by a sudden thrust has he took her. She bit her lip to prevent herself crying out. He slid his hand off her shoulder and under her to her breast, grabbing a nipple. He pulled out and thrust again. This time she couldn't stop the noise.

He continued to make long deep thrusts, pounding into her. Each time lifting her slightly onto her toes. She braced her hands on the bench, to prevent her doubling up completely.

Sherlock was surprised to see she was actually enjoying it. He hadn't expected her to. He pushed himself harder into her, delighting in the feeling of her surrounding him.

"Oh god Sherlock, " she mumbled. "that's good. It's too good."

He grinned, and gripped her hips tighter, continuing to thrust deeply. He could feel his balls tighten, and he slid a hand underneath her and pinched her clitoris.

She bucked wildly unable to control herself, screaming loudly as she came. "Sherlock!" Her voice reverberating around the room.

He thrust once more and cried out himself as he came inside her, pushing her flat onto the bench. He held her down as he thrust into her, emptying himself into her.

He fell across her completely spent, his weight pinning her down. After a moment, his senses returned, and he kissed her back, feeling her shiver under his touch. He gently withdrew from her, and then lowered her skirt. She didn't make a sound.

Sherlock stood watching her, as he pulled up his trousers, and fastened his belt. Molly didn't move for a full minute.

He picked up her lab coat and draped it carefully over her shoulders. Finally he broke the silence, "I'm sorry Molly."

Molly carefully pushed herself upright from the bench and tried to steady her breathing. "What are you sorry for?"

Sherlock stared at her back. "For that. For hurting you." He picked up his own coat and put it on. "I'll go now."

Molly turned to face him. "Don't you dare walk away from me after that."

He paused, uncertain of her reaction.

She reached out unsteadily and cupped his face her hand. "Do you feel better?" she asked softly.

Sherlock considered the question. He felt warm, exhausted and happy all at once. The burning desire for the drugs was gone. Sated by her. Slowly he nodded and smiled at her. "Much better."

"Good." Molly lent against him. "Just give me a minute and then we'll go home."

Sherlock opened his coat and then wrapped it around the pair of them. "Take as long as you need."

Molly opened one eye. "I know this probably isn't the best time to ask, but what was that woman's name? The one who seduced you."

"Kathleen."

Molly snuggled into his chest a little more. "Remind me to write and thank her."

S S S S S S S S S

Ok An extremely large whisky helped my flu symptoms. Mistakes belong to the scotch!

Thank you for reading!

#believeinsherlock


End file.
